Size
by Cleo nx
Summary: Prender Sasuke, um famoso ladrão do submundo, era o maior desejo do detetive Naruto. Acreditava que só assim restauraria sua honra. Mas essa obcessão o levará a repetição inevitável do passado. Capítulo 4.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ato I**_

* * *

O detetive Naruto Uzumaki corria através da multidão desviando habilmente dos transeuntes civis em seu caminho. Nada desta vez o impediria de prender o cretino a quem perseguia. Após meses de escutas finalmente conseguiram encurralar A Kyoshi, organização famosa entre o mercado negro por praticar grandes roubos. De bônus ainda conseguira localizar o ladrão mais famoso do submundo, Sasuke Uchiha.

O detetive tinha uma questão particular com Uchiha. Conheciam-se desde garotos. Sasuke sempre se sobressaiu a Naruto em tudo. Nos esportes, nos estudos e até mesmo em conquistar o amor de Sakura.

Por tais razões Uzumaki nunca gostou do outro, a verdade era que o detestava. Mas havia outro motivo para tal ódio, o mais forte. Uma razão na qual Naruto tinha arrepios só de pensar só de pensar, uma questão de honra.

Considerava que prender Sasuke era fundamental para restaurá-la. Por isso enquanto sua equipe prendia o resto da quadrilha fez questão de perseguir Sasuke pessoalmente. Queria ser ele a prendê-lo e estava determinado a isso, custasse o que custasse.

Avistou Uchiha entrando num prédio, uma construção antiga aparentemente abandonada. Entrou também. Subiu as escadas atrás do moreno o mais rápido possível até chegarem ao terraço. Sasuke pulou caindo numa construção antiga sumindo entre as vigas da edificação. Naruto não hesitou um segundo, pulou atrás.

A falta de iluminação aliados ao silêncio sepultural e a aparência abandonada dava ao lugar um clima quase apavorante, o cenário ideal para um homicídio. Naruto não tinha medo, sabia dos riscos da profissão que escolheu. Estaria pronto se tivesse de morrer em serviço, mas nunca sem lutar.

Sentia que não morreria naquele dia, porém um mau pressentimento perturbava-o. Como um aviso de que algo que ele considerava pior que a morte estivesse prestes a acontecer.

-Uchiha! –Gritou de arma em punho entrando num dos vários dormitórios mal acabados - Renda-se, você não tem como fugir.

Uma brisa fria roçou na nuca de Naruto fazendo-o virar-se. Não havia nada. Mas ele sentia que algo se aproximava.

Abruptamente foi imobilizado por trás com habilidade, pois mesmo sendo um policial altamente treinado não houve brecha para resistir.

-Errou detetive - disse a voz sombria atrás dele - É você que não tem como fugir.

Antes que Naruto pudesse reagir sentiu seu nariz ser coberto por um lenço embebecido com uma substância forte, que ele reconheceu o odor na hora, formol. Mas era tarde demais. Desmaiou nos braços do seu algoz.

* * *

**Mais um primeiro capítulo ;D**

**E ateh o prox...**


	2. Chapter 2

Aos poucos foi recobrando a consciência e lembrando-se do que acontecera

Aos poucos foi recobrando a consciência e lembrando-se do que acontecera. Tentou levantar, mas conseguiu no máximo curvar o corpo para cima. Em seus pulsos havia pulseiras de couro ligadas a correntes que se prendiam nas paredes atrás da cama em que estava deitado.

A luz era fraca, vinda apenas de uma lâmpada com a fiação exposta no teto do quarto, mas suficiente para deixá-lo distinguir um vulto, apoiado na parede oposta, que lentamente saiu da penumbra revelando o rosto de Sasuke.

Naruto rosnou contra a mordaça que lhe cobria a boca e um semi-sorriso maldoso desenhou-se no rosto do moreno.

Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira com as costas desta virada para frente. Queria vislumbrar um pouco mais o detetive. Era intrigantemente prazeroso deixá-lo completamente a seu dispor, vulnerável a cada desejo seu. Ainda eram crianças quando descobriu o prazer quase sádico que tinha em irritar e por vezes tortura-lo. Não demorou a descobrir que esta era uma face do desejo que sentia pelo loiro.

Naruto estremeceu com olhar felino de Sasuke explorando seu corpo. Um predador divertindo-se com a agonia de sua presa. Percorrendo cada centímetro do corpo de sua vítima ansioso pelo momento do bote.

-Sempre caindo nas mesmas armadilhas... Uzumaki.

Naruto se debateu com raiva. "Sádico dos infernos", pensou.

Sasuke deu um suspiro, quase um sorriso. Irritar Naruto e subjugá-lo era um de seus maiores prazeres.

-Às vezes eu acho que você gosta desse joguinho de gato e rato - O moreno levantou-se e tirou a camisa preta que vestia – senão, não me perseguiria pelos quatro cantos do mundo.

Naruto rosnou mais uma vez e Sasuke sorriu. Curvou-se sobre ele, sem tocá-lo.

- Eu também gosto, mas tenho que te lembrar quem é o gato aqui...- provocou, sussurrando quase tocando os lábios na orelha do loiro.

Todos os músculos de Naruto retesaram sentindo o calor úmido do hálito fresco de Sasuke. A respiração do moreno roçava do pescoço até o ouvido enquanto sussurrava provocações. Aquilo o irritava tanto quanto o excitava. . Detestava tê-lo tão próximo. Odiava ainda mais não conseguir controlar o instinto de seu corpo na presença dele.

Perversamente Sasuke lambeu o lóbulo da orelha do loiro. Gerando um calafrio ardente que ascendeu sua parte mais íntima. Naruto cerrou os punhos.

-Tentando se conter... - Sasuke debochou contra o pescoço de sua presa lambendo-o. A mão que desceu pelo abdômen, parou sobre a cueca e começou a tocá-lo atiçando ainda mais o membro já excitado. -Parece que você não tem controle sobre essa parte.

Sasuke mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, sugando-a em seguida. Com os dedos provocava a cabeça do pênis do loiro apertando como um botão para logo deslizar de cima a baixo ao longo do membro coberto pela peça íntima.

O moreno lambeu-o no pescoço. Seus lábios úmidos roçavam pela pele inflamando-a. Os pelos de Naruto se arrepiavam, mas não sentia frio. Sentia muito calor. O calor que precederia um incêndio. Ele sabia, mas não podia permitir. Não podia de jeito nenhum sentir aquilo, não outra vez. Tinha de controlar-se.

-Pare de resistir...

Sasuke novamente lambeu e mordeu, sugando a carne em seu pescoço. Conhecia bem o corpo de sua presa. E como excita-lo até o enlouquecer. Até pedir por ele.

Desceu pelo peitoral intercalando lambidas com mordidas. Sentindo o membro de Naruto crescer em sua mão, apertava-o arrancando gemidos sufocados. Lambia a pele bronzeada deliciando-se com o sabor dela. Descendo, lambendo os músculos do abdômen liso.

Naruto se contorcia estava no limite entra a razão e o desejo incandescente que o consumia. Sasuke chegou a o baixo ventre marcando-o com chupões para logo contornar com a língua a extensão do elástico da cueca de Naruto. A mão deslizou para baixo dos quadris afundando-se em uma das nádegas firmes apertando-a.

Naruto arfou. Estava cedendo e seu ódio por Sasuke era proporcional à excitação que sentia. Um dia ainda iria matá-lo, mas estava ficando claro que não seria naquele dia.

Sasuke fez o caminho de volta subindo à lambidas pelo corpo de Naruto chegando até a mordaça. Lambeu o tecido sobre os lábios do loiro. Mordeu-o e abocanhando o lábio inferior finalmente deitou seu corpo sobre o do outro.

Naruto gemeu contra a mordaça sentindo o peso do corpo de Sasuke sobre si, as pernas fortes contra suas coxas, o calor lascivo de sua pele.

Levando Naruto a um tipo de transe onde só podia sentir o calor das mãos másculas e hábeis deslizando por seu corpo. Já não respondia por suas ações, toda a racionalidade perdera-se no momento que sentiu a pele do moreno sobre a sua. Desciam por seu peito, provocavam-no quase o enlouquecendo. Enquanto uma torcia seus mamilos a outra passeava pelo quadril apertando a pele, os músculos, parando em suas nádegas deliciando-se em amassos.

O moreno continuou massageando-lhe prazerosamente, excitava-se também dando chupões na pele bronzeada do detetive.

Sasuke mordia-lhe o pescoço, arranhando a pele com os dentes até chegar aos mamilos onde mordia e sugava sensualmente. Continuou seu trajeto de provocações alisando o corpo do loiro descia beijando e lambendo cada músculo do abdômen de Naruto. Distribuiu chupões pela pele do baixo ventre enquanto suas mãos alisavam o pênis completamente ereto do loiro.

Antes de atender mais cuidadosamente aquela sensível parte iria se divertir um pouco mais com seu brinquedo. Abriu-lhe bem as pernas e beijou-lhe a parte interior das coxas, subindo até a virilha, escorregando a língua quente e molhada por onde passava.

Naruto grunhiu alto. Se pudesse se desfazer daquelas amarras...

Sasuke levou-a ainda por cima do tecido ao pênis do outro, tocando-o, provocando-o pervertidamente, sentindo-o cada vez mais duro. Segurou e apertou, levando-o a boca lentamente. Naruto gemeu, sentindo o calor da boca de Sasuke tão próximo.

O moreno deu uma leve sugada somente na cabeça molhando a peça íntima com sua saliva. O manteve em sua boca enquanto uma mão o alisava e a outra dava atenção às nádegas percorrendo-as até chegar ao ânus e massagear as bordas da pequena entrada. Deu pequenos beijos pela extensão do pênis descendo até chegar aos testículos.

Uma lambida, duas lambidas, três... Sugou-os. Naruto gemeu alto arrepiando-se com o prazer gerado pelo calor úmido dos lábios de Sasuke. Agradeceu por estar amordaçado se não pediria por mais.

O moreno lambuzou os dedos na saliva deixada nos o pênis e testículos do detetive. Aproveitando-a para lubrificar por dentro Naruto, lentamente penetrou um dos seus dedos.

-Parece que está mais fácil do que dá última vez, mas continua apertado – sussurrou ao ouvido de Naruto enfiando mais um dedo. - Relaxa um pouco.

Naruto atendeu ao pedido relaxando, sendo presenteado com uma lambida em seu ouvido.

-Bom garoto...

Sasuke adicionou mais um dedo. O loiro não sentia dor, apenas prazer e desejo. Um prazer que queimava por dentro consumindo-o. Sasuke o penetrava dizendo obscenidades ao seu ouvido.

Retirou a mordaça da boca de Naruto, tomando-lhe os lábios.

Num beijo urgente a língua de Sasuke insinuava-se sobre a de Naruto voluptuosamente, esfregando-se sugando-a.Um beijo tão faminto e necessitado que Naruto pensou que sufocaria.

-Geme ...pediu contra o ouvido do loiro

Sasuke penetrou o terceiro dedo. Naruto mordeu os lábios contendo-se. Não gemeria.

Sasuke lambeu lhe o queixo e esfregou seu próprio pênis contra o de Naruto.

Naruto mordeu os lábios contendo-se. Não gemeria.

Sasuke correu retirou os dedos massageando-lhe na entrada do ânus esfregando os dedos por toda área, até chegar abaixo dos testículos. Retornando, penetrou quatro dedos. Naruto gemeu assim que seus lábios separam-se.

-Ahh...

Sasuke enterrava-os devagar apreciando cada gemido pronunciado ele próprio estava torturando-se adiando o momento de tomá-lo. Naruto arfava sem ar enquanto. Estava perdido. Sasuke penetrava-o tão lentamente que parecia uma tortura, e o moreno sabia e sentia prazer com isso. Beijou-o novamente. Retirando-se do outro apartou os corpos ficando de joelhos entre as pernas de Naruto.

O detetive encarou-o confuso. Sasuke lentamente abriu o zíper da calça. Finalmente ele terminaria com aquilo pensou Naruto, mas era só o começo. A mão em seu zíper subiu pelo próprio abdômen , sob o olhar atento de sua presa, deslizou por seu peito até chegar em seus lábios. Sasuke levou os dedos a boca chupando-os.

Naruto agitou-se por dentro. Quis ter as mãos soltas para poder tocá-lo também.

-Quer que eu te solte? – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Sasuke curvou-se sobre o detetive novamente sem o tocar. Torturando Naruto com seu cheiro, seu calor, seu corpo, tão próximos porem inalcançáveis a ele. Sasuke baixou o quadril quase encostando seus membros.

-Você sabe o que têm que dizer, como sempre... - sussurrou, com a voz rouca de prazer por torturá-lo.

O moreno voltou a ficar de joelhos entre as penar do outro. Lentamente tocou-se por cima da cueca massageando o pênis intumescido. Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior. Fechou os olhos.

-Sasuke, por...favor...

Sasuke curvou-se novamente sobre ele, ainda sem tocarem-se.

Naruto sabia que não era o suficiente, estava comprido entre o orgulho e o intenso desejo que sentia.

Sasuke cedeu um pouco o corpo pressionando seu púbis contra o do loiro e afastando-se em seguida. O detetive gemeu abrindo os olhos e encarando o moreno. O olhar perdido de desejo o rosto corado. Sasuke soltou a trava e da pulseira de uma das mãos. Entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Naruto, conduziu-os por seu próprio abdômen até seu púbis parando sobre seu membro. Tão excitado que a rigidez chegava a ser dolorosa. Naruto tocou-o e quanto mais o tocava mais desejo sentia. Uma vaidade obscena em saber que também excitava Sasuke daquela maneira. Sasuke soltou-o por completo. Puxando Naruto para si tomando-o os lábios brutalmente, faminto. Os dois beijavam-se selvagemente. Esfregando as línguas mordendo-se os lábios, como se pudessem tomar para si o corpo do outro.

Sasuke empurrou o corpo sobre o de Naruto abrindo-lhe as pernas. Era a hora. Deslizou o membro para dentro do outro devagar. Quebrando a resistência e a pressão interna de Naruto, afundou-se até o fim.

-Peça mais.

-Mais... - pediu o detetive já totalmente desprovido de orgulho.

Sasuke mexeu o quadril.

-Por ... favor.

Sasuke retirou seu membro e o esfregou pela bunda de Naruto e voltou a penetrá-lo. No começo, lentamente e logo aumentando o ritmo. Embalava o corpo do outro consigo a cada estocada, expandindo-o por dentro, possuindo algo que considerava completamente seu, domando-o. Penetrava cada vez com mais força arrancando gemidos ofegantes, extasiados de desejo. O ritmo tornara-se frenético e bruto e o atrito dos corpos parecia queimar a pele dos dois por mais. Sasuke penetrou com toda força levando ambos ao ápice imediato, inundou Naruto sentindo o gozo deste por seu abdômen.

Deitando-se de lado, abraçou Naruto contra si pegando com o braço livre algo no chão ao lado da cama.

Ainda sobre o efeito do forte prazer que sentira Naruto se entregou ao beijo de Sasuke. E assim que seus lábios afastaram-se o forte cheiro de formol intoxicou-o novamente. Sasuke pressionou o lenço umedecido contra o rosto de Naruto até que desmaiasse novamente. Desta vez ele não deixaria "sua" presa favorita escapar.

* * *

**Gente que lemon grande : D**

**Posso até imaginar minha mãe me falando que pra estudar eu não tenho essa dedicação ç.ç **

**Mas lemons sasunaru são tão legais, eu n resisto em escrever mesmo que sejam shorts**

**Espero que esse tenha ficado melhor**

**PS: Eu dedico esse lemon (to dedicando sem nem saber se as pessoas aceitam) a todo mundo q leu minhas fics, me mandou review, me incentivou a continuar mesmo qndo minha patinha tava machucada e em todas as coisas estranhas que sempre acontecem comigo. Especialmente a duas pessoas empolgadissimas (rs). A empolgação delas é tão grande que chega a ser fofa. A opinião de ambas e as dicas foram importantes pra mim pensar no futuro dessa fic.**

**É isso**

**Teh mais**

**Bjão e chocolate pra todo mundo**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto deu um bocejo espreguiçando-se longamente. Sentia-se relaxado, como se dormisse a dias. Há tempos não acordava assim.

Mas aquele não era seu quarto...

O quarto amplo, os móveis mogno em estilo antigo, mas muito bem preservados, incluindo a espaçosa cama, na qual acordara, não parecia em nada com o cubículo onde morava. Então, o que estava fazendo ali?

Os acontecimentos passaram um a um por sua mente. A investigação, a perseguição, a emboscada e ...

-Sasuke maldito! – Esbravejou socando o travesseiro.

Ele se atrevera! Sasuke novamente se atreveu a fazer _aquilo_ com ele.

"Maldito miserável"

Levantou. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava, mas imaginava como parara ali. E isso fazia seu sangue ferver. Estivesse onde fosse iria embora.

Não havia saída. A porta estava trancada e não havia nada no enorme quarto que servisse para arrombar aquela maçaneta. Tentou a sacada e pode vislumbrar que realmente não sabia onde estava. Tudo que podia ver por todos os lados era uma extensa vegetação baixa e ao fundo o oceano verde-água.

A paisagem era incrivelmente linda. O que o levou mais uma vez a praguejar perguntando-se onde raios estava. Não podia perder tempo admirando-a.

As paredes externas eram de pedras grandes, retangulares e lisas em estilo medieval. Alto demais para pular. Poderia escalar com alguns lençóis. Vasculhou cada centímetro do quarto, mas só havia os da cama. Ainda assim considerou a hipótese de usá-los até onde alcançassem e pular.

Desistiu, não por que morreria com o pescoço quebrado, mas porque não era um covarde. Não sairia correndo como um rato assustado. Enfrentaria o que estivesse por vir. E se possível estrangularia o rato sujo que o colocara ali.

Sentou na cama. Passando os olhos pelo quarto buscando alguma pista parando-os no grande espelho próximo do canto.

" Mas que porcaria era aquela?!"

**Estava nu! Totalmente nu!**

Seu estômago se contorceu em temor enquanto o detetive imaginava os prováveis atentados que seu corpo sofrera.

"**Maldito!" **Esbravejou num berro alto cheio de raiva.

Agradeceu por não ter saltado sacada a fora. Era bom estar vivo. Vivo para matar o bastardo filho da mãe!

"Ah quando pusesse as mãos nele..."

Como se o universo resolvesse atender seu desejo, a porta se abriu dando espaço para um carrinho com vários pratos entrar, empurrado até a cama por alguém que parecia um mordomo... -Naruto rosnou. – Antes que pudesse formular qualquer indagação para o empregado o verdadeiro responsável surgiu a porta.

Sasuke fez um sinal para que o outro homem saísse, sendo prontamente atendido. Um dos cantos da boca do moreno curvou-se num meio sorriso.

-Bom dia.

-Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, - Naruto rosnava como um mantra, entre os dentes trincados. Relembrava cada cena, cada toque cada maldita coisa que o bastardo o obrigou a fazer. Com a mesma cara deslavada que tinha agora, com o mesmo sorriso pretensioso. Sem controlar o ódio avançou sobre Sasuke. Iria matá-lo e lavar sua honra. Pro inferno os procedimentos legais! Ele próprio seria o juiz e o executor.

Sasuke riu parecendo se divertir com a investida do loiro. Sem o menor sinal de temor diante da fúria assassina com que o loiro o atacava. Limitou-se a desviar e esquivar-se dos golpes. Naruto estava tão cego de ódio que mal conseguia concentrar-se na melhor forma de atacar. Apenas queria arrebentar a cara presunçosa de Sasuke.

-Chega dessa brincadeira - sentenciou o moreno. Num movimento rápido imobilizou Naruto arremessando-o na cama. Sacou um pedaço de corda do bolso, atou habilmente os pulsos do detetive, e com algum esforço diante da forte resistência amarrou-a aos adornos de aço na cabeceira da cama.

-Não esqueci de como você é agitado pela manhã.

Naruto puxava os pulsos com força num esforço brutal para livrar-se das amarras.

-Pare com isso... vai se machucar

Disse Sasuke com sua habitual voz indiferente.

-Diabos! Vá pro inferno maldito! O único que vai se machucar aqui é você – respondeu ofegante de raiva.

-É?-Sasuke aproximou o rosto do loiro encarando-o nos olhos – Eu acho que não- sorriu malicioso.

-Ora seu! –Naruto debateu-se enraivecido.

Sasuke contornou as bochechas de sua presa com a língua até chegar à orelha.

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu brinque com você?

Naruto estremeceu.O moreno mordiscou o lóbulo sugando-o em seguida.

-Vá pro inferno!

Sasuke sorriu e se afastou encarando o rosto corado pela raiva e pelo desejo de Naruto.

Olhar do moreno tinha o brilho frio de divertimento que Naruto tanto odiava. Detestava servir de brinquedo para aquele palhaço.

- Maldito, eu juro que mato você... - Naruto esbravejou.

Sasuke dobrou as mangas da camisa.

-Ok! Se essa é a sua vontade eu não tocarei você - Pegou um estojo sobre o carrinho e o abriu retirando dele uma seringa. Cravou sobre a coxa de Naruto – Não tocarei ...- Cessou a injeção – Sob nenhuma hipótese...

* * *

**Gente qnto tempo**

**Bom... **

**Demorou, mas atualizei...**

**Mais explicações do sumiço e das atualizações na próx fic a ser atualizada Why Not Me (eu não esqueci dela XD, será brevemente atualizada)**

**Se alguma alma piedosa ainda estiver lendo : X**

**Kissus **


	4. Chapter 4

Há horas Sasuke assistia, com deleite, ao "espetáculo particular" de sua presa: De braços atados à cabeceira, com o corpo bronzeado contrastando com os lençóis brancos, Naruto ofegava. Desde que Sasuke injetara-lhe a droga sua percepção da realidade o confundia. Seu corpo todo ardia. Uma febre escaldante corria por suas veias inflamando seus nervos em fogo, enquanto sua pele arrepiava-se e implorava por calor. Gelo e fogo fundiam-se em sua carne sublimando sua razão e então delirava. Sempre com o maldito Sasuke. As mãos deslizando por seu corpo, a língua arrastando-se por seu abdômen, os músculos torneados do moreno. Mas eram apenas delírios e acabavam depressa demais, incapazes de satisfazer a fome do corpo do loiro. Mal se comparavam ao prazer da realidade com Sasuke, contudo eram suficientes para Naruto enrijecer de excitação.

Os lábios de Naruto entreabriram-se num gemido pronunciando entre um suspiro sôfrego o nome de Sasuke, chamando-o de maldito, abriu os olhos, encarava Sasuke sem saber se este era uma ilusão ou não.

Sasuke beijou-o, penetrando suavemente. Vagarosamente os lábios molhados de Naruto deslizaram contra os dele e sua língua foi sugada pelo calor envolvente e faminto da boca do moreno ; devorando e sendo devorado através dos lábio macios de sua presa, sorvendo o sabor único, lascivo e pecaminoso. Ambos desejando mais. Beijando-o tão profundamente quanto queria. Cessou o beijo retirando-se lentamente da boca do loiro, lambendo seus lábios ao final. Naruto capturou numa mordida suave o lábio inferior do moreno, projetou a cabeça para frente tomando novamente os lábios de seu torturador: queria mais.

Sasuke afastou-se novamente. A droga havia desinibido bastante o detetive e sua expressão parecia um convite irrecusável para Sasuke, uma obrigação sagrada a ser cumprida: satisfazer o que lhe pediam aqueles olhos celestes e densos de desejo. Desejava profundamente tomá-lo até vê-lo suplicando para parar, porém prometeu não o tocar, pelo menos por enquanto. Era uma questão de domesticação: Para conseguir o que desejava precisava torturá-lo um pouco mais dessa vez, o que faria com todo o prazer.

Naruto puxou os braços com força. De cima para baixo, Sasuke começara a desabotoar um a um os botões da camisa. Cada nova parte de corpo exposta fazia o membro e a boca de Naruto salivarem por serem satisfeitos.

Sasuke estava satisfeito e seus olhos diziam isto, sorriam cheios de uma malícia ferina de quem conseguiu levar a caça à armadilha. Naruto sabia, mas não havia como agir racionalmente. Cada centímetro do seu corpo clamava pelo corpo que se despia a sua frente. Os botões chegavam ao final e o abdômen torneado do moreno. Naruto fechou os olhos. Se não olhasse seria menos doloroso.

Sasuke inclinou-se sobre o loiro e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-De olhos abertos...

Naruto se contorceu com o arrepio que a voz rouca de Sasuke causava nele.

O moreno lambeu sua orelha ordenando novamente que abrisse os olhos arrancando-lhe um gemido dolorido. Naruto cerrou as pálpebras com força, de maneira alguma abriria os olhos.

-Não me provoque...

Sasuke mordeu-lhe o lóbulo. Escorregou a mão pelo ventre, descendo contornando a linha da virilha do loiro.

Naruto trincou os dentes praguejando contra Sasuke. A língua do moreno arrastava-se por seu pescoço acalmando a vermelhidão deixada pelas mordidas que eram cravadas em sua pele. Os músculos de seu abdômen retesaram. Sasuke começara uma leve e provocadora carícia na base de seu pênis: as pontas dos dedos circulavam a base, subiam e fechavam-se em volta do membro, apertando-o até o fim.

Naruto estremeceu com a pressão dos dedos de Sasuke. Gemendo enquanto o polegar do moreno brincava com a cabeça do membro, suas pernas se abriram e abraçaram seu algoz convidando-o a tomá-lo.

Sasuke espremeu pré-gozo do pênis em sua mão lambuzando o ânus de Naruto com este. Ainda mantendo o membro refém da forte pressão de seus dedos impedia-o de gozar enquanto a outra mão provoca os testículos escorregando pelas partes mais sensíveis do loiro.

Naruto quis gritar ao ser invadido pelos dedos do moreno. Imploraria para ele o tomar e parasse de tortura-lo, mas seu orgulho não permitia. Suas pernas abraçaram o moreno com mais força. O queria dentro dele.

Sasuke libertou seu membro rígido e esfregou-o pelas coxas até unir os dois membros, os apertando fortemente um contra o outro, bombeando-os até o gozo começar a fluir escorrendo por eles.

Enquanto seu membro gozava arrastava-o entra as pernas de Naruto. gozando sobre a virilha, testículos e ânus, mas impedia que o loiro gozasse estrangulando-lhe o membro.

Naruto contorceu-se angustiado com o estrangulamento e com a língua do moreno que se arrastava em sua orelha.

-Se você quiser isso – esfregou o membro rijo contra o anus do loiro – vai ter de abrir os olhos.

Naruto mordeu os lábios em negativa e Sasuke aumentou a força contra seu membro e esfregou o seu novamente contra o ânus.

-Tem certeza ....

Naruto vacilou sofrendo com a perda de contato com o membro do moreno. Não iria agüentar. Abriu os olhos. Precisava dele.

Os olhos do moreno sorriram diante do olhar enraivecido e cheio de desejo de Naruto e enfim enterrou-se nele de uma só vez. O gemido de Naruto pela invasão foi sufocado pelo feroz beijo que Sasuke lhe dera. Seu corpo arqueava enquanto o moreno bombeava num ritmo intenso para dentro dele. Naruto jogou cabeça para trás. Aquela sensação de de fogo o levava ao transe. Num ultimo movimento brusco Sasuke investiu intensamente libertando o membro refém e Naruto derramou-se num gozo trêmulo enquanto era preenchido pelo gozo do moreno se perdendo naquela sensação.

* * *

**Credo... **

**Esse eu demorei pra escrever **

**Enfim enfim**

**Está aí**

**Um pouquicho atrasado, mas está **

**Aaaaa**

**Amanhã eu vo inaugurar meu blog ^___^ **

**Momento merchan hashshash**

**Parei **

**Mas pra quem se interessar eu vou colocar o endereço amanhã no perfil aki do fanfiction**

**Bjão**

**E obrigado pela paciência**

**Os: desculpem qualquer erro , n revisei :x**


End file.
